


Questionable Expressions of Gratitude

by withpractice_ff



Series: Miles Edgeworth is a Complicated Man [2]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Edgeworth uses gratitude as an excuse to do something he would probably not do otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Expressions of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> _Takes place after 1-4 (Turnabout Goodbyes). It does betray the verdict of the case, but I don't think that necessarily counts as a spoiler in this case... Fic assumes a knowledge of the events of 1-4._

**December 30th, 10:40pm  
Phoenix Wright's Apartment**

The knocking at his door startles Phoenix, who is sitting on his couch half-watching the news while he eats some left over Chinese food. He doesn't usually get visitors at home.

He's wearing blue flannel pajamas and a white undershirt; he wonders briefly if he should pull on a robe--who knows who's waiting for him on the other side of that door?--until he remembers that he doesn't actually own one.

A glance through the peep-hole reveals something most unexpected: Miles Edgeworth.

Hesitantly--and a bit regretfully--he opens the door. Edgeworth looks as uncomfortable as Phoenix feels, and they stand there staring at each other, neither of them saying anything.

"How do you even know where I li--" Phoenix starts, for want of something--anything--to say, but he doesn't get to finish his thought because suddenly Edgeworth kisses him.

It's a short kiss--barely more than a peck, really. Edgeworth leans back, his hand still wrapped lightly around Phoenix's upper arm, and searches Phoenix's face intently. Phoenix looks surprised, but not offended.

"What was that for?" Phoenix asks, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. It tastes faintly of citrus.

Edgeworth looks away and withdraws his hand, wrapping his arms around his body. Phoenix is patient, willing to let Edgeworth answer in his own time. At length he says, "I felt like I had not yet properly thanked you."

Phoenix nods, considering. He says, "Well, I think that did the job quite admirably."

"Well. Good," Edgeworth replies, seeming embarrassed.

Another silence stretches out between them. Edgeworth shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other and back again, looking just over Phoenix's shoulder into the apartment behind him. Phoenix gets the impression that there's something else Edgeworth wants to say, so he waits, leaning against the door frame.

Finally he asks, "Do you think I could come in?"

A seemingly innocent request, but they both know what Edgeworth is really asking. Phoenix wonders briefly if it's a wise idea, crossing this line. But then he steps back into the apartment, leaving the door open for Edgeworth to follow him in if he so chooses.

The door closes gently behind them with a soft *click*. The lady on the television is talking about how she doesn't think news of the hoax will necessarily stop people from trying to catch a glimpse of Gourdy. Phoenix and Edgeworth stand facing each other awkwardly, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

It is Edgeworth who finally closes the space between them, hesitantly cupping Phoenix's face with his right hand. He runs his thumb along Phoenix's cheek, and the other man instinctively tilts his head toward the caress. Phoenix finds the gesture surprisingly intimate; he hadn't though of Edgeworth as someone so gentle.

They kiss shyly at first, but when it becomes clear that neither of them is going to push the other away, they get a little bolder. Phoenix tangles his fingers in Edgeworth's hair, and Edgeworth slides his arms around Phoenix's waist, slipping his fingers just inside the back of Phoenix's shirt. His fingers are cold, and Phoenix tenses a little at the touch.

Edgeworth pulls away slightly in response. He asks quietly, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's just your hands." Edgeworth looks confused and maybe a little hurt by this explanation, so Phoenix adds, "They're freezing."

"Oh," Edgeworth replies, but he stays completely still, like he's afraid any sudden movement might scare Phoenix off. He still has those cold fingers resting against the small of Phoenix's back.

"I don't mean you have to move them or anything, it just startled me."

"Okay." He still doesn't move, so Phoenix kisses him. Edgeworth curls his fingers, digging them into Phoenix's back a little, and Phoenix smiles against his lips in response.

As their touches become more exploratory, it occurs to Phoenix that he's in his pajamas while Edgeworth is fully dressed, cravat and all. A situation, he decides, that should be remedied immediately.

He sets his sights first on that ridiculous cravat, because it keeps tickling his neck. Edgeworth sighs as Phoenix's fingers get tangled up in the silk, brushing his hands away. He removes the article himself with practiced ease, laying it over the back of the couch. He shrugs out of his jacket as well, laying it neatly next to the cravat.

Phoenix is quick to seize this opportunity, untucking Edgeworth's dress shirt and sliding his hands under the front, splaying his fingers across Edgeworth's stomach. Here, too, Edgeworth's skin is cool to the touch. Phoenix finds this weirdly erotic, that Edgeworth is so cool while Phoenix himself feels kind of feverish, his skin hot and flushed from his arousal.

Edgeworth maneuvers them so that Phoenix is leaning against the back of the couch. He presses them together tightly and their erections make contact, making Phoenix gasp and tighten his grip on Edgeworth's hair. Edgeworth thrusts against him experimentally, and Phoenix slides his hands down to grip Edgeworth's shoulders, trying to pull them even closer together. Edgeworth slides his arm between their bodies, slipping his hand into Phoenix's boxers and wrapping fingers around his shaft. Phoenix gasps again at the touch, dropping his head to Edgeworth's shoulder. He plants sloppy, distracted kisses along Edgeworth's neck as Edgeworth pumps him slowly but firmly.

"Let me--" Phoenix starts, groping at Edgeworth's belt, unable to articulate himself. Edgeworth shakes his head mutely, pushing Phoenix's hands away. Phoenix frowns slightly, but then Edgeworth moves to his knees, and he forgets his disappointment when he feels Edgeworth's breath hot on his skin. Edgeworth takes Phoenix into his mouth in a single, fluid movement, lowering his head so that Phoenix brushes against the back of his throat. Then he hums softly, something tuneless. The vibration makes Phoenix thrust forward unexpectedly, but Edgeworth is ready for it, moving with him.

Phoenix grips the back of the couch tightly, his knuckles white. Edgeworth smooths a hand over his stomach, his thumb lightly brushing the dark, coarse hairs running down from Phoenix's naval. His other hand wraps around Phoenix so that when he pulls back, not an inch of his shaft is left uncovered. He removes his mouth briefly, swiping the palm of his hand over the tip. Phoenix shudders, the sensation almost too much. Then Miles takes him in again, moving up and down Phoenix's length in precise, focused movements. Occasionally he'll take a moment to swirl his tongue around the head, each time making Phoenix thrust forward involuntarily, letting out a breathy moan. Edgeworth resists the urge to rub himself through his pants, but it's hard.

When Phoenix comes, he can't help but twist his fingers into Edgeworth's hair, letting out a low groan. Edgeworth hums encouragingly, rubbing his hands slowly up and down the inside of Phoenix's thighs, not releasing Phoenix until his orgasm is clearly over, the other man sagging down onto the couch, looking spent and satisfied.

Edgeworth stands, hovering over Phoenix. The dark haired man smiles up at him sheepishly, and Edgeworth leans down to kiss him thoroughly. Phoenix can taste himself on Edgeworth's tongue and feels a new spark of arousal run through his body.

"Can we move to the bedroom?" Phoenix asks, slightly out of the breath. Edgeworth considers him for a second, then nods hesitantly. Phoenix leads the way, trusting Edgeworth to follow.

The bedroom is dark, save for the soft yellow glow of the streetlights coming in through the windows. Edgeworth looks striking in the half-shadows, and Phoenix needs to touch him again. He brushes back the sweat-matted hair on Edgeworth's forehead before moving in for another kiss. He starts unbuttoning Edgeworth's shirt, and the prosecutor lets him, busying himself with biting and kissing his way down Phoenix's neck.

Phoenix is surprised when Edgeworth lets him push his shirt off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Phoenix peels off his own shirt, then pulls their bodies tightly together. He slides a hand down to cup Edgeworth through his pants, and his body tenses at the touch. Phoenix gives him a gentle squeeze, then starts working on his belt. He's relieved when this time, Edgeworth doesn't interrupt.

Once Edgeworth is fully undressed, Phoenix can't help but openly stare at him, clearly appreciative of what he sees. Edgeworth blushes a little, then pulls Phoenix's pants down roughly, hoping to distract the other man from his leering. He guides Phoenix backward until they fall easily onto the bed together.

As Edgeworth kisses his way down Phoenix's chest, Phoenix roots around in his bedside drawer. It's hard, what with Edgeworth teasing a nipple between his teeth, but Phoenix manages to find what he's looking for. He presses a condom and a small bottle of lube into Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth has done this enough times for Phoenix's request to be clear.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, hovering over Phoenix. His voice is quiet and serious, with a hint of hesitancy.

"I'm sure," Phoenix replies with equal seriousness. A smile quirks his lips as he adds, "Just, you know, give me a minute; I'm not exactly sixteen any more."

Edgeworth frowns, uncertain. Phoenix kisses him deeply, coaxing him back into the moment. He runs his hands over every part of Edgeworth's body he can reach, amazed by how soft and smooth the other man is.

When he's half-hard again, Phoenix says, abruptly, "Okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once you're, ah..." He doesn't finish, blushing hotly.

Phoenix flips them over so now Edgeworth is the one on his back. Balancing himself on his knees, he unwraps the condom and smooths it over Edgeworth's erection. Then he takes one of Edgeworth's hands in both of his and slicks lube onto Edgeworth's first two fingers. He coats his own hand liberally, then wraps it around Edgeworth, pumping gently. Edgeworth's eyes flutter closed briefly, then he refocuses on the task at hand. Reaching down, he circles Phoenix's opening gently, not wanting to hurt the other man. Phoenix pushes against him eagerly, so Edgeworth slides one finger in. Phoenix lets out a pleased hiss and leans forward, his face inches away from Edgeworth's. He nods encouragingly, pressing harder against Edgeworth's hand.

Edgeworth obliges, pressing the second finger inside of him slowly. He curls his fingers slightly, and Phoenix twitches, groaning, so he does it again. Phoenix pulls off of him suddenly, and Edgeworth worries that maybe he hadn't been careful enough, but then Phoenix is positioned over Edgeworth's erection, the tip pressed against his entrance. He lowers himself onto Edgeworth slowly but easily, wriggling a little bit as he slides down until his ass is firmly against Edgeworth's thighs. He lets out a contented moan once Edgeworth is fully inside of him. It takes a considerable amount of willpower for Edgeworth not to thrust into the other man wildly.

Phoenix leans back, moving himself in slow, controlled motions up and down Edgeworth's length. Edgeworth raises his hips to meet Phoenix's descent, and they set a steady rhythm. Fully hard again, Phoenix reaches down to jerk himself. Edgeworth takes a second to enjoy the sight of Phoenix writhing on top of him, thrusting into his own hand. He moans lowly in the back of his throat, a sound not unlike a purr. Phoenix's cock twitches in his hand in response. He slams down on Edgeworth hard, rotating his hips roughly, wanting Edgeworth to make that sound again. He doesn't, but he does bring his hands to Phoenix's hips, digging in his fingers. He pulls down hard on Phoenix, encouraging a faster, rougher pace. Phoenix can feel that he's close again, his movements becoming erratic and forceful.

He leans forward when he comes, spilling into his hand and loosing some of it on Edgeworth's stomach. Edgeworth, watching him, makes that purring sound again, thrusts twice more into Phoenix, then follows him over the edge. They stay locked together for a few seconds, panting harshly and staring at each other, until Phoenix rolls off of Edgeworth and onto his back. He pulls the condom off of Edgeworth, mildly surprised the other man doesn't protest his presumption, and tosses it into the trash can next to the bed. He gropes around on the nightstand for the box of tissues, passing a few to Edgeworth and taking a handful for himself. Once they've cleaned themselves up, Phoenix flops back down next to Edgeworth, their arms brushing slightly.

They lay that way for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths.

"We can't do this again," Edgeworth says softly, interrupting the quiet.

Phoenix thinks about this. He doesn't feel disappointed, exactly, but he's not happy about it, either. He says, "I thought you might feel that way."

Edgeworth doesn't respond. They lay next to each other in an uncomfortable silence until Phoenix asks, "I didn't take advantage of you, did I?"

Edgeworth rolls onto his side so he can look at Phoenix. He asks, a little incredulous, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm sure this past week hasn't been easy on you, and then my response to that is to..." He gestures between them vaguely.

"...to take me to bed?" Edgeworth finishes. Phoenix's cheeks redden.

"Something like that."

"I showed up at your house uninvited, yes?" Edgeworth asks, and Phoenix nods reluctantly. He continues, "And I kissed you in the hallway, before you could even ask me what I was doing here."

"Yeah," Phoenix mutters.

"Then I asked if I could come in, and we both know I wasn't looking for a cup of coffee. And then I kissed you again, by the couch. The evidence," Edgeworth concludes, "seems fairly decisive."

"But you don't want to do this again." It's not a question. Edgeworth knows it's not a question, so he doesn't say anything.

Edgeworth moves onto his back again, and Phoenix rolls into him, snaking an arm around Edgeworth's waist and resting his head on Edgeworth's chest. Edgeworth doesn't protest, so he lets himself relax into the position. He can hear the other man's heart beating hard in his chest.

"You'll let me cook you breakfast, though?"

Edgeworth snorts. "By which you mean you're going to pour me a bowl of dry cereal?"

"Actually, I was planning on waking up before you, ordering from the diner around the corner, and making you think I'd cooked it myself. Something fancy, too, like eggs benedict."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Edgeworth says, trailing his fingers idly up and down Phoenix's back, a ghost of a touch.

"Probably not," Phoenix concedes, "but I think you should stay, anyway."

"I'm still having the nightmares, Wright," Edgeworth says reluctantly. "I can't sleep here."

Phoenix frowns. He says, "But you know that's not what happened."

"The slumbering mind does not care about the facts, it would seem."

Phoenix tightens his grip around Edgeworth's waist subconsciously. Edgeworth finds this subtle display of possessiveness both comforting and worrisome. Phoenix says, "Maybe it would help to have someone sleeping next to you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll watch the shopping channel until you think you're ready to go back to bed. Or until we pass out on the couch. Whichever comes first."

Edgeworth rests his lips against the top of Phoenix's head in something that is almost but not quite a kiss. At length he says, "If I stay, that doesn't mean this can happen again."

"I didn't think it would."

They're quiet after that. Phoenix waits until Edgeworth's breathing takes on the slow, even quality of sleep before allowing himself to nod off. And remarkably, Edgeworth sleeps soundly, unhaunted by his subconscious.

But when Phoenix wakes up the next morning, the bed next to him is empty and cold.


End file.
